


Dance Dance, Baby

by citrusyghost



Series: Perhaps Love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I nearly choked, M/M, dancer hosh, literally cannot type because of that video dispatch released of hoshi dancing, smittened jihoon, so here a fic is, there's not much else to say I watched that video like 37647 times and then decided to write this, yeah it was released today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: “Let’s see it then,” Jihoon clears his throat and nods curtly.The smile that blooms on Soonyoung’s face makes Jihoon think he probably won’t make it out of the performance alive.





	Dance Dance, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt the Jeongcheol because-  
> have you guys seen this iufglvsjkerhinv  
> https://www.vlive.tv/video/87088
> 
> I've been meaning to write a little more soonhoon and apparently hosh dancing for over a minute was the push I needed.

Jihoon leans back in his chair so far, he nearly tips himself right over. He grabs the edge of his table with an iron grip and a whisper of a curse at the edge of his lips. He’s been cooped up in his studio for the whole day. Today just wasn’t his day. He picks up a barley sweet from his table (Seungcheol had left a whole stack of them the week before) and puts the candy in his mouth. Pushing the sugar around with his tongue, he reaches for his phone and clicks it open to type a message.

            **Jihoon (1:39am)**

            you still at practice?

He then flings it to the corner and sighs, leaning forward in his chair and squinting at his screen. Jihoon clicks around his composition for about half an hour before his phone _pings_ and lights up.

            **Soonyoung (2:05am)**

hey yeah I am

            u still working?

            Im gona be here a bit longer

 

            **Jihoon (2:07am)**

can I come

 

            **Soonyoung (2:07am)**

want me to come get u?

 

            **Jihoon (2:07am)**

you’re going to walk all the way here?

 

            **Soonyoung (2:08am)**

Yeah

            I miss u

 

Jihoon’s face flares an embarrassed red and he clicks his tongue at Soonyoung. He rubs the side of his face with his palm, trying to will his bashfulness away.

 

            **Jihoon (2:08am)**

I can walk there myself

            See you in a bit

 

            **Soonyoung (2:08am)**

Ok (-:

 

The music student pushes himself out of his chair, pausing to jam the ‘save project’ button a few times before turning to gather his things. He’s about to leave the studio when he stops and peers at his computer again. He moves the mouse and the screen blinks to life. Then he smacks the save button again before leaving with a satisfied smile on his face.

You can never be too sure.

The campus is an eerie quiet. A lot of students stay up and work through the night, such is life at Pledis but they were usually huddled in studios or hidden in basements so the outside was a deathly quiet. Jihoon takes a deep inhale of fresh air the moment he exits the music building. Then he heads in the direction of the soft glow of the 24-hour convenience store.

An entrance alarm sounds in greeting as he slips past the automated glass doors and he bows politely at the cashier. Sometimes, it felt weird to be the customer knowing exactly what it feels like to be behind the cashier. A part of Jihoon always makes it a point to acknowledge the staff.

He grabs a few chocolate bars, an energy drink for Soonyoung and a bottle of coke for himself. He can already hear Soonyoung telling him that coke has caffeine and that he’s going to have a hard time sleeping. Jihoon can also hear himself refute it and then deny Soonyoung of any of the chocolate bars.

Jihoon leaves the store with a small smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

The dance studios are quite a walk away from the music building but Jihoon doesn’t mind. The early morning breeze is cooling and refreshing. He can already feel his mind begin to clear from the original fogginess of unproductivity he was stuck in.

When he reaches the dance studios, he waits outside and rings Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s breathless voice makes him crack an affectionate smile before he can catch himself.

“I’ll be right up,” his boyfriend says and Jihoon nods even though Soonyoung cannot see him.

It’s been three whole days since he last saw Soonyoung. Sure, scoff at him because what is a mere thirty-six hours? _Long._ Longer than Jihoon would readily admit actually. They’d both been busy with projects. Soonyoung is choreographing a whole new dance for a showcase he mentioned to Jihoon last week and ever since he’s picked up the project, the dance studio in the basement has seen him more than Jihoon has.

Jihoon isn’t one to complain though, he’s been juggling producing for four music majors _and_ producing his own EP that he plans on finalizing by next month. So really? Neither of them have had time.

That’s what he tells himself as he tries to rationalize the foreign ache in his chest. God fucking damn it is he really missing Soonyoung?

The lights in the building flicker on and Jihoon looks up to see Soonyoung jogging to where he is with a bright smile on his face. Jihoon cringes inwardly and thinks, _why do you have to be so freakin-_

Soonyoung pushes the button to let Jihoon in and when Jihoon stands before him, he says, “ **fuck**.” Jihoon’s eyes are glued to Soonyoung. Actually, scratch that, they’re running all over his person. He was **not** expecting this. And maybe, if he knew that this was what Soonyoung was going to be greeting him in, he’d have walked a little faster. He eyes his boyfriend appreciatively. Soonyoung has on a black, silk shirt that has the first few buttons undone. The material falls loosely on his shoulders, curving in all the correct places and just begging to be touched. Jihoon’s fingers twitch where his hands hand limply at his sides.

Soonyoung’s eyebrows raise in surprise, a laugh caught in his throat at Jihoon before blinking and realizing what Jihoon is staring at. He laughs, a little shy.

“Uh,” Soonyoung says, a hand on his chest in embarrassment. “Full dress rehearsal.”

Jihoon lifts the hand that’s been holding the spoils from the convenience store and kind of thrusts it at Soonyoung. The taller boy catches it easily with a bright grin on his face.

“Thank you,” Soonyoung’s face softens in affection, “you didn’t have to.”

Jihoon makes an indifferent face (it is difficult) and Soonyoung laughs.

“Come on,” Soonyoung says, taking Jihoon’s hand with an ease that leaves Jihoon wondering _when_ he got smooth.

 

* * *

 

Like most of Pledis, the dance studios were relatively empty. There were perhaps two other studios that were occupied but the couple may as well have been completely alone in the building.

“Don’t let me distract you.” Jihoon says, sitting himself down against the wall of the studio. He rummages around the convenience store bag for his coke and twists it open. The gas fizzles satisfyingly and he watches bits of it sizzle out of the cap.

“I’m actually,” Soonyoung begins and Jihoon looks up at him. Ugh, who fucking knew Soonyoung _invented_ silk shirts. “Done." 

“You’re done?” Jihoon raises eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung grins. It’s blinding and Jihoon has to dart his eyes to the wall to floor mirror behind Soonyoung. Just in time to see his own face reddening.

“I just finished,” Soonyoung nods with a determination, “might have to tweak it a bit but, it’s mostly done… Want to see?”

“Want t-“ Jihoon echoes before stopping himself, eyes darting accusingly to his own reflection as if to chide himself for his lack of eloquence. Soonyoung is staring at him expectantly, with a quiet sort of excitement. Like the kinds children get when they desperately want to show you something they’ve done.

“Let’s see it then,” Jihoon clears his throat and nods curtly.

The smile that blooms on Soonyoung’s face makes Jihoon think he probably won’t make it out of the performance alive.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat when Jihoon agrees to see his choreography. It’s silly because the whole point of choreography is for it to be _seen_. And perhaps, to any other person, Soonyoung wouldn’t be feeling this tingly sense of nervousness. Actually, Soonyoung knows it’s because it’s Jihoon.

He throws a smile in his boyfriends’ direction and walks to the laptop he’s got connected to the sound system and cues his song. Then he hurries back to his spot in the centre of the room, tripping a little as he does. Jihoon laughs at him and his face burns a fiery red. Soonyoung narrows his eyes and clears his throat dramatically. He lives for the tickled expression Jihoon wears when he’s entertained. His nose scrunches up and his eyes squeeze shut in the most endearing way.

Soonyoung doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of it.

The music starts-

A hum and a click of fingers-

He shakes his hands lightly and rolls his shoulders to loosen up. The last time he felt this nervous was when he auditioned for the dance program in Pledis. It’s been a while. He lowers his head unconsciously, ducking his eyes away from Jihoon’s gaze. The beat hits and he twists his shoulders, catching each one with a languid but precise movement. He lifts his leg, the movement first quick then slowing. His leg is back down and his feet sear a movement into the floor.

Soonyoung flicks his hand as the music builds.

And then he drops to his right in a slow, exquisite movement before snapping back up in time with the beat. The choreography that he’s spent a whole week working tirelessly on flowing out of his limbs like second nature. He’s in his element.

 

* * *

 

When the beat drops and Soonyoung’s body moves, Jihoon stops breathing. He’d chuckled airily before when the dancer put his hand on his face and whispered, “ _naega hosh.”_ But the joke was over. Soonyoung’s eyes focused in a way that sent a strange shiver down Jihoon’s spine and his eyes clung to every movement Soonyoung made with his body. There he was, _Hoshi_.

There’s an acceleration of beats, Jihoon is familiar with it. It’s a build-up, Soonyoung is moving around the space in a flurry of large movements. Then he’s hitting every single beat as it comes, hard and fast with a precision that Jihoon watches part awe, part pride.

Then-

His boyfriend drops tantalizing slow, thighs lowering at suffocating pace and hands delicately placed above his head. Jihoon’s stare burns through Soonyoung as he drops to his knees, body swinging forward and pulsing with the motion. The dancer hits his hands down on his hips before flinging his arms outward in a motion that makes Jihoon need a breath of air.

Soonyoung drops completely on his haunches, hands moving in pattern that Jihoon tracks with his eyes. He swings an arm back and then he sits up, rolling his body slowly in a frighteningly persuasive movement. His hand ghosts his pelvis before it hovers a teasing distance away. It is then that Soonyoung catches Jihoon’s gaze and the tiniest of smirks pulls at his lips.

Then he’s back up, moving in sharper and quicker shapes that end much too quickly and unsatisfyingly.

Jihoon lets out the breath he’d been holding when Soonyoung finishes his choreography.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung’s face pulls into a grin as he pants. His shirt is clinging to his body uncomfortably and he’s sweaty. He can feel the tips of his ears burn as he wipes his forehead of the perspiration that clung to him. He steps towards Jihoon in anticipation. Jihoon was by nature, critical. He was sharp, quick and fair in his judgement as long as it didn’t concern his own self.

Jihoon is getting up slowly from where he’s sat and Soonyoung is closing their distance. He’s told him multiple times already but, Soonyoung missed Jihoon in the three days they didn’t see each other. Jihoon had rolled his eyes at him on the phone. No, they didn’t skype. Soonyoung just imagined Jihoon rolling his eyes. He probably did though, not that Soonyoung minds. He can’t help it.

They meet in the middle where Soonyoung thinks Jihoon is going to give him a calm rundown of what he thought. Jihoon has other ideas. The smaller boy grabs him by the collar, sweat and silk in one firm grip and jerks Soonyoung towards him.

When their lips press against each other in a rough impact, Jihoon stumbles backwards from the sheer inertia he had pulled Soonyoung towards him. Soonyoung jams a hand between the wall and Jihoon’s head with surprising accuracy and laughs against Jihoon’s lips.

“I’m sweaty,” his says softly, hands sliding under Jihoon’s oversized black T-shit. The sound Jihoon makes at the back of his throat is non-committal and Soonyoung tightens his grip on the smaller boys’ waist.

Pressed against the wall, Jihoon angles his head and nips at Soonyoung’s lips. He’s shivering but he isn’t cold. He feels like he’s on fire and he wasn’t even the one who danced. Soonyoung notices his momentarily lapse of attention and slides his tongue into Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon groans into the kiss and tilts his head back as Soonyoung envelops him. He licks every bit of Jihoon, tasting the sweetness of coke and relishing in the tiny gasp that he wrings from his boyfriend. When he pulls away gently so Jihoon can breathe, Soonyoung presses small kisses along his cheek, peppering a trail down Jihoon’s neck before stopping to press a tender peck on his collar bone.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Jihoon says, factually, like water is wet.

Soonyoung snorts an amused laugh and Jihoon ducks his head down in embarrassment.

“Really,” Jihoon mumbles, avoiding Soonyoung’s knowing smile.

“I know.” Soonyoung gathers his boyfriend, the bundle of shy and gives him a squeeze.

“You’re sweaty,” Jihoon parrots Soonyoung from earlier as he curls his hands around his neck.

“Mmm...” Soonyoung acknowledges, nuzzling into the curve of Jihoon’s neck. He presses a kiss, then another and then a few more and then-

They freeze when they hear some shuffling outside the studio. Soonyoung narrows his eyes at the blurry shape of colour hovering outside nervously.

“ _Is- IS IT SAFE_?” He hears a voice call.

“ **Chan**?” Soonyoung chokes before snapping his head down to look at his boyfriend. Jihoon makes a face and then they yell at the same time: “ **GO HOME.** ”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is what we deserve. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured.
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt](https://twitter.com/spicychoi) or [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


End file.
